hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5323 (18th December 2019)
Summary Plot Mercedes dances in The Loft. James watches Mercedes from the door. Breda picks up the gun. With a shaky hand, Liam aims at her and fires. In real time, Mercedes struggles to understand the fact that Sylver tricked her into retracting her statement. Sylver calls Mercedes a snake and Grace enjoys Mercedes heartbreak, especially when Bobby wants to go with Sylver. Mitchell leads Scott to a taxi, but continues to keep secret where they are going. James refuses to stand by Liam's violent methods. Liam tries to convince him otherwise. Mercedes tells Breda that Bobby left with Sylver. Breda is shocked to learn that Mercedes retracted her statement. She is shocked to learn that Mercedes lied. Breda explodes at her and Mercedes storms out. Scott and Mitchell enjoy going to a Christmas fair and Scott loves Mitchell not hiding him away. They take a photo in the photo booth together. However, they bump into Azim and Scott is unimpressed when Mitchell becomes secretive again. Grace answers the door to Breda who tries to apologise to a furious Sylver. Sylver makes clear that he doesn't accept Breda's apology and orders her to leave. Mercedes arrives at The Loft, where she has flashbacks to getting shot. She tries to find Liam, who comes out of the office. Mercedes flirts with Liam and asks for drugs. Liam makes clear that he hates her but can't deny when Mercedes says that he will always love her. Mercedes is horrified when James comes out of the office and Mercedes realises that they have been sleeping together. Liam tells her that he's moved on and James says that she's missed her shot. She is horrified. Mitchell apologises to Scott. Mercedes is horrified to learn that Liam is in love with James and rejects her. James teases her, saying that he may have shot her. They joke about it and she is furious. She tells Liam that they need each other and Liam forcefully throws Mercedes out. Scott tells Mitchell that he understands his struggle, and it's important that he's trying. Mitchell decides to tell Azim that Scott is his boyfriend. Azim is happy for them and Scott is delighted. Mitchell tells Scott that he's going to tell his family the truth tomorrow. Liam tells James that James should take care of the business side, whilst Liam takes care of the hands-on side. Mercedes locks the door but hears a door slam. She finds Breda, who tells her that she is moving out. Mercedes tries to change her mind but Breda refuses. Mercedes freaks out, with the shooter still being uncaught and her being alone. 44 Days Earlier Someone heads towards The Loft - it's Grace. James also heads to The Loft. Real time Grace goes downstairs to get a glass of water and asks James what he's doing at the flat. James tells her that he's "doing her brother". She asks if he's not worried that he may be sleeping with the person that shot Mercedes. Flashback Grace and James go up the stairs of The Loft. Real time James tells Grace that he knows what she did. Flashback Grace enters the club, holding the gun. She fires a shot, but her leg gives way, causing her to miss and startle Mercedes. Grace gets back up and aims the gun at her. Real time James tells Grace that he still knows a bit more. Grace says that she knows too. Flashback A gloved hand grabs the gun, assisting Grace with her shot - it's James. He helps her aim the gun and fire, shooting Mercedes who falls to the floor. Real time They laugh and clink glasses, unaware Liam has overheard everything. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019